


Touch

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone





	Touch

It took Thomas a few seconds to remember where he was after he opened his eyes. _Ah, yes, the hospital_. He looked around. _Well at least it's not that God-awful green that Tony hated._ He reached up to straighten the oxygen tube that had dislodged from his nose. _Emphysema. Figures._ This wasn't his first stay, but he knew it was his last.

"Mr. Barrow."

_Do I know him? I should. Oh yeah._

"Paul, right?"

"Yes."

He never thought he would live to see a male nurse. And a good-looking one to boot. _I haven't changed much_.

"You have a visitor."

Tony? No, Tony died .... When did he die?

"Thomas?"

"Jimmy! How did you know I was here?" _Better yet, why are you here?_

Jimmy ignored the question.

"How are you?"

"I've been better." He could tell from his face that was probably an understatement. "How long has it been?"

"Too long."

"I told Tony about you, you know. Everything."

"Really, and what did he say?"

"That I didn't have to love just one person in my life. You would have liked Tony."

"So, you love me?

"I told you that."

"No, you never did."

"No? Are you sure? I meant to." He paused and looked around. "Why are you here?"

"You're sick."

"I'm dying."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I didn't .... I think I want to sleep for a while. Can I ask you something?

Jimmy nodded.

"Will you hold my hand?"

"I already am."

"Of course."

* * *

"Paul, have you packed up his belongings."

"Yes. Where are they going?"

"Well there's no next of kin. Just a solicitor. That's sort of sad. I don't remember any visitors, do you?"

"No. Too bad. I liked the old guy. But I think he had someone."

"Why?"

"I looked in a couple of hours ago, because he had been drifting in and out and I knew it wouldn't be long. I thought he said something to me so I went over. He looked right at me, but it wasn't me he saw. His eyes had a completely different look, like he was remembering someone. I put my hand on his and he smiled. I don't know why, but I just felt that he had waited a long time for whoever he saw."

~~ End ~~


End file.
